oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Weight
The Weight of items in RuneScape refers to how heavy they are, and is measured in kilograms (kg). Every item has a weight, although it may be zero (for example, stackable items) or even negative, such as the boots of lightness. Players can see the total weight of the items they are carrying on the Equipment Stats screen from the Worn Equipment interface. This will include items they have equipped as well as those carried in the inventory. Many nonstackable items weigh fractions of a kilogram, but the Equipment Stats screen truncates (does not show the decimal portion), so these may appear as zero even though they have some slight weight. Effects of weight Carrying less weight causes energy to decrease slowly, and a higher Agility level will cause energy to recover at a higher rate. Players who undertake activities requiring a lot of running around would be well advised to minimise the total weight they carry while doing so, since they will be able to run for longer. However, having negative weight has the same effect as weighing 0 kg. Some activities in RuneScape require players to weigh no more/no less than a certain amount. For example, whilst doing the Pirate Pete part of the Recipe for Disaster quest, players must be carrying no more than 27 kg to dive off Port Khazard. In the quest Temple of Ikov, players must weigh less than 0 kg to cross a bridge, this is just after having received the boots of lightness. Also, in order to use the Balloon transport system, players must be carrying less than 40 kg. To get into Movario's base (during and after While Guthix Sleeps) you need to weigh more than 1 kg. Weight limits The heaviest item in RuneScape is the Barrel of naphtha weighing 36 kg. Filling an entire inventory up with this item increases the total inventory weight to 1008 kg. The lowest weight that any player in Runescape can have is -38.0 kg. To obtain this weight, the following items need to be equipped: Agile top -12 kg, Agile legs -10 kg, Boots of lightness -4.5 kg, Spottier cape -4.5 kg, and Penance gloves -7.0 kg. Greatest weight : Note: The Barrelchest anchor can be substituted with the Stone of Power from the Fist of Guthix activity. The Barrelchest anchor is a 2-handed weapon, therefore the Shield slot will be empty. Greatest weight (free player) : Lowest weight (members) : Note: The lowest weight free players can achieve is 0 kg; simply by wearing and carrying nothing. A small number of free items are with zero weight but some of them are with "fake" zero weight, that will increase energy loss rate while running even if the equipment screen shows 0 kg otherwise. See also *Weight reduction by processing Trivia * Processing many of the items changes the weight of them not according to the real world, for example: an inventory of 14 bowstrings and 14 yew longbows (u) weighs 7 kg more than their combined product of 14 yew longbows (actual stringing of a bow would redude little to no weight), however some cases follow an actual model, like a steel platebody weighs less than the five steel bars used to make it, as scrap metal is disposed in smithing armor. * Sometimes RuneScape item weights are unrealistic - for example, the cannonball, which is stackable, weighs 0 kg, when one would expect it to be quite heavy. This is presumably so that the Dwarf multicannon is easier to use. There is also another rather amusing factor - no matter how many Coins you carry in your inventory - which can be very many - you can never increase your weight, which will stay the same. However, this could be due to the very inherent magical nature of Gielinor itself, or just a measure of exchanging cash into convenient forms like cheques in real world. * There once was a glitch that activated weight-lowering items without having to wear them. A player could have a full inventory of spottier capes and weigh about -126 kg. The glitch is now fixed. * Once a group of armour components are compressed as a set, the set weighs 0 kg, instead of the combined weight of the individual pieces. This could be because of the fact that a compressed set acts like a note containing all the items of the set. * Even though you can weigh less than 0 kg, you still won't float in the air. This could make you to presume most humans weigh more then 38 kg, as -38 kg weigh is the minimum you can have. de:Gewicht Category:Mechanics